


D'autres perceuses pour mes autres licornes

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand le troupeau s'agrandit et que l’équipement vient à manquer, il est temps de renouveler le contrat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'autres perceuses pour mes autres licornes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Des perceuses pour mes licornes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630582) by [Elasine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine). 



> Auteur : Elayan

Dudley avait, depuis quelques années, pris la succession de son père à la tête de son entreprise de vente et location de perceuses. Sans en avoir la hargne ni l’opiniâtreté, il se débrouillait tout de même, se montrant plutôt peureux devant les propositions originales.  
Or aujourd’hui, Olympe Maxime avait demandé un entretien avec lui. C’était une cliente bien connue par le contrat qu’elle avait signé avec l’entreprise quelques années avant que Dudley ne prenne ce poste : tous les six mois, elle recevait un nombre impressionnant de perceuses, toutes identiques.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous souhaitez nous quitter, Madame Maxime, dit Dudley, l’air profondément affecté et affligé.  
\- Comprenez-moi, répondit-elle avec un sourire compatissant, l’arrangement que j’ai passé avec votre père, il y a déjà plus de dix ans, ne me convient plus.  
\- Ecoutez, reprit Dudley, peut-être est-il possible de contourner ces problèmes. Dites-moi ce qui ne vous convient plus ?  
\- Eh bien tout d’abord, neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-sept perceuses, ce n’est plus assez. Deux de mes licornes ont mis bas il y a sept et trois ans, et maintenant que les poulains sont suffisamment grands pour porter des gemmes sur leurs cornes, il me manque deux perceuses à chaque commande. De plus, j’ai appris qu’une entreprise française produisait de modèles bien plus performants que ceux que je reçois.  
Dudley était béat de stupéfaction. Se ressaisissant un instant, il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu’il avait consulté le dossier de cette cliente, il avait effectivement lu une note de la main de son père qui mentionnait les licornes. Malheureusement, il avait préféré croire que c’était un code pour parler d’autre chose… Elle était cependant une excellente cliente, c’était un gros risque de la perdre.  
\- Je pense que nous pourrons arriver à un accord, madame Maxime, dit-il avec le plus grand calme dont il était capable. Je vous propose de mettre à jour votre contrat afin de mieux vous satisfaire.  
Voyant qu’il captait pleinement l’attention de son vis-à-vis, il poursuivit :  
\- Nos ateliers cherchent en permanence de nouveau matériaux et de nouveaux mécanismes afin de produire des perceuses de plus en plus performantes. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous présenter moi-même notre gamme de cette année, et même de vous faire essayer nos fonctionnalités exclusives. Nous pourrions vous construire un contrat spécifiquement fait pour vous, qui vous permettra de modifier vos commandes quand vous le désirez : nous nous ferons ainsi une joie d’offrir un cadeau à votre millième licorne. Qu’en pensez-vous ?  
Les yeux de la semi-géante brillaient d’excitation.  
\- C’est parfait, souffla-t-elle. Vous êtes tout à fait comme votre père – la moustache en moins.  
Dudley baissa humblement les yeux, en profitant pour lâcher un immense soupir intérieur et essayer de rassembler ses esprits afin de ne pas laisser voir son appréhension face aux choses magiques. Puis il se leva et invita sa cliente à l’accompagner dans les ateliers de l’entreprise, avec toutes les manières charmantes qu’il pouvait fournir.  
Durant les heures qui suivirent, il s’appliqua à présenter les nouveaux modèles, faisant des démonstrations de forets à double pression martelée et de fraises à gravure tri-rotatives, allant même jusqu’à lui montrer les diverses couleurs proposées cette saison.  
A la fin de la journée, Olympe Maxime signa pour un contrat de dix ans renouvelables, lui offrant, deux fois par an, un lot de neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-neuf perceuses YZX-3050 fuchsia avec option pyrogravure intégrée. Elle trinqua avec Dudley d’une bonne bouteille de vin rouge du sud de la France, qui lui rosit les joues en quelques minutes.  
Lorsqu’elle quitta les lieux, ivre de vin et bons mots, Dudley lui offrit une chaleureuse poignée de mains. Olympe se baissa vers lui et lui offrit un baiser, délicat mais ferme. Dudley, lui-même un peu gris, ne prit pas la peine de s’esquiver.  
\- Tout comme votre père, conclut la semi-géante. La moustache en moins.


End file.
